


Welcome Home

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Smiling, Mild Angst, cuteness, post 4x12, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Eve may have gotten a little over excited with her present to welcome Flynn home.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I am still alive! I've had so many fics I've wanted to give to you and I have another one ready to post but I wanted to post this one first. I've had a few days off so I've actually managed to write, I have some more time off coming up soon so hopefully I'll have even more. I hope you like it. I can't believe we're at the S4 finale already. Remember to keep tweeting #TheLibrarians and bug TNT to renew because I don't think any of us are done yet are we?

With a frown and a little wrinkle of his nose, Flynn awoke from his slumber. Taking a long deep breath he let his gaze flit across the room, blinking repeatedly as he coaxed himself awake. The curtains to his left had been drawn but through a tiny sliver of space he noted that it was still light out as well as bright and probably warm. Peering over to check the clock which told him it was a little past two in the afternoon, he noted that the space beside him was empty, with the exception of Eve's book which she'd left laying on the very top of her pillow. 

She probably hadn't slept. She hadn't really since he been back, probably hadn't before that either. When he'd tried to fall asleep she'd just sat beside him, one hand awkwardly holding open her book, the other running through his hair.

He hadn't wanted to sleep in the middle of the day, more than that he hadn't wanted to lose any more time with her, not when he'd already been separated from her for so many weeks. But he'd been through a lot and his body was more exhausted than he let himself realise. Eve knew that. Even when he continued to reassure her and force himself to believe that he was okay, she knew different. She knew him and she could tell every time she looked into his eyes just how tired he was. His body had fought to keep him alive, to give him the strength he needed to believe that he would return home, return to Eve.

Initially they'd stayed in the Annex, all just being together and appreciating the fact, but after a couple of days when Eve had gripped his hand and softly suggested they go home, he'd nodded and followed her through the back door to her apartment. 

 

Using one hand to push himself up, Flynn rubbed his eyes with the other before flipping back the blanket and hauling himself out of the bed. Crossing the cold laminate to the other side of the room, he pulled back the curtains, wincing only slightly as the stream of daylight hit him. He'd missed this, the brightness of the sun sweeping into the room standing as a reminder of hope and happiness, of life and love.

Pushing aside the memories he didn't want to keep, Flynn turned and headed to the kitchen, noting the small growling in his stomach that his sleep had overshadowed. As he passed by the slightly open door to the en-suite bathroom he heard the running of the shower merged with the melodic hum of Eve’s voice. He smiled to himself as he continued on to the kitchen; he’d missed those simple things and he knew she had too, just the pair of them being around each other.

Passing through the hallway before stepping into the kitchen, Flynn headed straight for the refrigerator. He swung open the door and peered in, not knowing exactly what he was in the mood for. The decision was made for him when he glanced at one of the middle shelves. A broad smile swept across his face, a small chuckle escaping him. Filling an entire shelf were multiple pots of jello, some green, some red, all his favourite.

She must have stocked up when she knew he’d be coming home. The grin he was wearing grew further when he thought about her emptying the shelves at the grocery store, looking like she was preparing for a catastrophic storm. When she’d gotten the chance to run out and grab it all he didn’t know but he was grateful, he was grateful for her full stop.

Shutting the refrigerator door he made his way back to the bedroom, stopping outside the bathroom door where the whirring of her hair dryer reached him. He pushed the door open the rest of the way then stepped into the next room where he found Eve standing in front of the mirror, damp locks of hair spraying out at all angles.

Wrapped in a fluffy white dressing gown, she was softly bopping her head along to the tune she seemed to be humming. He loved her like this. At her most natural, completely comfortable and just herself. He loved how comfortable she was around him, and that only he got to see her that way.

Her senses honed as ever, she switched off the hairdryer and twirled around to face him.

“You’re awake,” she beamed.

Flynn moved closer to her, returning a soft smile. “I am,” he said, sleep still caught in his throat.

As he reached her his hands come up to rest at her hips, pulling her closer to him. Tipping his head ever so slightly, he softly pressed his lips against hers.

When he pulled back he watched as Eve flickered her eyes open. As he tucked her hair behind her ear his eyes met hers and another small smile crossed his face.

“Hi,” he said in a low voice.

“Hi,” Eve whispered back, wrapping her arms around his waist as her own smile returned.

“So,” he drew out, “jello is what’s going to keep us going when there’s a crazy storm and we get trapped in the house?”

“Yeah,” Eve winced through her smile. “I may have gone a little overboard.”

“A little?” he questioned. “Eve there’s enough to feed all of Portland in there.”

“Yeah well it was supposed to be your welcome home present,” she justified. “And I bet you finish them in a week.”

“Sounds like a challenge Guardian,” he grinned.

“That doesn’t mean you actively have to go and try to finish them in a week,” she insisted, regretting her previous choice of words.

“How about you finish them with me?” he proposed.

Eve took a second to consider the offer. “Do I get the red? Everyone knows red is the best flavour of everything.”

Flynn chuckled at her terms then said, “I’ve always liked green more anyway.”

“Liar,” Eve shot back with a smirk.

Flynn chose to respond with another kiss, this time letting his lips stay locked with hers for a moment longer.

“Thank you for my present,” he said honestly once he pulled away.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered in reply.

Bringing his hand up to the back of her head, Flynn gently tipped her head forward and left a quick peck to her hairline before mumbling, “I’m gonna jump in the shower. That okay?”

Eve nodded, a warmth flowing through her at being back in his hold. “I’m almost done,” she informed him. “I’ll be out of your hair in a sec.”

“Don’t rush on my account,” he replied with wink.

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Eve began brushing her almost-dried hair as Flynn started undressing. She watched through the mirror as he turned on the shower, letting it run for a minute before stepping into the cubicle.

The sigh he let out as the steaming water ran over him didn’t go unnoticed by her and she tried to push away the thought of him locked up, alone and cold, wondering when they were going to save him. She shook her head as though it would help. He was home and he was okay, that was all that mattered now. That was what they had to focus on.

Placing the brush on the side of the sink she turned and stepped over to the shower cubicle, rapping her knuckles against its now steamed up door.

A second later it squeaked open and Flynn’s head popped out from the side, beads of water trickling down his face.

“Yes?” he inquired.

Immediately Eve’s lips curled into a smile. There it was. That face she loved every inch of, that was home.

“Thank you for coming back alive,” she said softly.

Flynn shot her a grin. “Am I going to have to pull you back in here?”

“What?” Eve gave a small frown before shaking her head. “No.”

“Then stop being cute,” he instructed, grinning more when her smile grew.

“Ditto,” she retorted before shutting the door once more, knowing that he’d be happy to stand there and banter for the rest of the day.

As she exited the room she heard him burst loudly into song, the same song she’d been singing in there not long before. So he’d heard her, she thought with a grin.

_He’s so annoying_ , she thought.

Still bearing her grin, she headed towards her closet to begin getting dressed, Flynn’s obnoxiously loud and bad singing reaching her even in the bedroom. Shaking her head she let out another laugh, enjoying the fact that they were both home safe and back to just _being_ together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
